The present invention relates to food processors suitable for use in grating, slicing and cutting diverse foods, e.g. vegetables, fruits, etc., into thin strips or fine filaments.
More particularly, the invention is directed towards improvements in food processors of the general type disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,055,308 and 4,546,928, wherein a shredder member carrying a plurality of diverse food cutting elements is supported for rotation relative to a member providing a guide surface for food to be processed, such that the cutting elements may be selectively placed one at a time in an operative position relative to such guide surface.